The Miztourage
The Miztourage was a heel professional wrestling stable consisting of The Miz, Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas, and their valet Maryse. History In late April 2017, The Miz started a feud with Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. At Extreme Rules, Miz defeated Dean Ambrose to win his seventh Intercontinental Championship. On June 5 episode of Raw, during a in ring celebration segment sponsored by Maryse, Miz attacked and destroyed Maryse's gift, a grandfather clock, which Miz thought to be Ambrose within the present. On the June 19 episode of Raw, Maryse was the special guest on Miz TV where Miz apologized for the previous events, but came to use her as a shield to protect himself from Ambrose, causing Maryse to pour champagne on herself and then destroying the grandfather clock that he had restored, which led to Maryse abandoning him again. Afterwards, Miz approached Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas, offering to make them "the stars they deserve to be" if they become his "entourage". Later that night, the duo appeared in bear costumes during a in ring segment between Miz and Maryse, where they came to reveal themselves and ally with Miz by attacking Dean Ambrose. On the June 26 episode of Raw, Miz and "The Miztourage" fought against Ambrose, Heath Slater and Rhyno, in a winning effort. On the July 3 episode of Raw, after an argument with Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, Angle announced that Miz would make two defenses for the Intercontinental Championship; one of them would take place that night against Heath Slater and another on July 9 at the Great Balls of Fire pay-per-view against Dean Ambrose. Miz subsequently defended his championship against Slater. At Great Balls of Fire, Miz defeated Ambrose to retain the title due to interference from the Miztourage. On the SummerSlam kickoff show, Miz and The Miztourage defeated Jason Jordan and The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy) in a six-man tag team match. On the 16th April 2018 edition of WWE Raw it was announced that The Miz would be returning to WWE Smackdown without The Miztourage. In wrestling Signature & Finishing Moves * The Miz ** Sitout shoulder jawbreaker ** Awesome Clothesline / Mizline (Flying corner clothesline) ** Half-nelson leg sweep facebuster ** Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by neckbreaker slam or DDT ** Big boot to seated opponent ** Busaiku Knee Kick (Running single leg high knee) – parodied from Daniel Bryan ** Diving double axe handle ** Discuss punch ** Snap DDT with opponent kneeling ** Sitout powerbomb ** FlapJack ** Russian legsweep ** Arm stunner/Leg stunner ** Yes! Kicks (Repeated shoot kick to a kneeling opponent's chest followed by a roundhouse to the opponent's head, with theatrics) – parodied from Daniel Bryan ** Corner Dropkicks ** Skull-Crushing Finale (Full nelson legsweep facebuster) 2009–present ** Figure four leglock 2013–present; adopted from Ric Flair * Curtis Axel ** Rolling neck snap ** Running dropkick ** Saito Suplex ** Pendulum Backbreaker ** Diving Crossbody ** Belly to Back Suplex ** Diving Pointed Elbow Drop ** Clothesline ** Sliding Clothesline ** Dropkick ** Axehole (Hangman's facebuster) ** Perfect-Plex (Bridging fisherman suplex) - adopted from his father * Bo Dallas ** Cravate ** Dropkick ** Inverted DDT ** Multiple running knee drops, with theatrics ** Multiple short-arm back elbows followed by a short-arm clothesline ** Running big boot to a bent over opponent ** Running crossbody ** Running forearm smash ** Bo Dazzler (Sitout lifting double underhook facebuster (FCW) or belly-to-belly suplex (WWE) – 2013; used as a signature move from 2014–present) ** Rollin' the Dice (Rolling cutter) – 2016-present Championships and accomplishments *'WWE' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) – The Miz External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2017 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Wrestling stables Category:Teams and stables Category:2018 disbandments